Belt Loops of Love
by masquerade04
Summary: Life pretty much sucks right now: I lost my job, my fiance broke up with me, and kicked me out. So now I have to move in with my man-whore brother. Yupe, my life really does suck that is until I got stuck in an elevator with the hottie redneck, Mr. Dixon. (AU Walking Dead-without walkers)
1. The Elevator of Destiny

**Belt Loops of Love**

**Chapter 1: Elevator of Destiny**

**So this is my AU story of my OC Robin and Daryl if they met without walkers. You'll have to read the other story Heart of Dixon to get the title. Any way I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Check out my profile to see what Jacob, Mickey, Blair, and Sunni look like. **

_Robin's POV_

* * *

I didn't realize I was asleep until I got the crap scared out of me by a police officer knocking on my window. I wondered why a cop would be knocking on my window until I realized that I was asleep in my car. I forgot all about yesterday's events. What happened again? Oh I remember; I got fired because I refused to have sex with my married boss. Then I came home to all my stuff (well not all of it, because most of it was stolen) outside my apartment. I practically beat down the door until my fiancé opened the door along with my naked best friend. He told me that relationship was dying for a long time, I just didn't see it. The relationship was dying?! We had sex twice before I went to work this morning! After I yelled at him for a good twenty minutes, I gathered the remainder of my stuff and stuffed it into my trunk. I didn't want to go to my mom; I haven't seen her since Erin's funeral. I decided I was going to go to my brother, Jacob's place in Atlanta. He'd help me get back on my feet.

During the drive, I got exhausted and pulled over to take a nap. I had the strangest dream, but when I woke up I couldn't remember. What did I dream? Every time I got a grasp on the dream, it slipped away. Bits popped up only to be forgotten again.

"You alright, ma'am?" The officer asked through the window. I seemed to recognize the man but I didn't know from where. I ran his face through my memory. He had piercing blue eyes, brown hair with a bit of gray, and he had an attractive face. Nothing came to me.

"Yes, sir, I got sleepy during the drive so I pulled over to take a nap. I haven't been getting the best sleep these past few days." I sat up and stretched some.

He nodded, "You ok to drive now? This area through here isn't exactly the safest." He gave him a small smile. I noticed movement behind him; his partner came out behind him. I recognized his face too, but I didn't know where to place it. He was that 'tall, tan, and handsome type women loved' and by the look on his face, he knew it.

"Hey, your wife keeps blowing up your phone. Y'all fighting again?" He asked with a smirk. Have you ever met someone you disliked right away? This is how I felt about this guy, I didn't like him and I didn't know why. I never immediately hated a person after a few minutes of knowing someone who didn't even talk to me, but I couldn't even stand looking at him.

"We're always fighting." The officer sighed.

"Um…can I get out?" I asked. I was sitting in the back seat of the car. I know you're not supposed to step out of the car unless a police officer tells you to.

"Yea, of course." Rick chuckled, "You're free to go. Just making sure you were alright." He gave me a nice smile.

"Alright, thanks. Have a nice day." I smiled. I hoped in the front seat and drove off.

It took me about an hour to get to Jacob's place. I felt like I entered the twilight zone when I entered his neighborhood. It was one of those suburban neighbors that demanded every house be painted the same and grass had to be cut a certain inch or they'd sacrifice you to their god. I might be overreacting but the whole thing creeped me out with its insane perfectness.

I parked into his drive in and stepped out. I could feel all his neighbors in this creepy place eyeing me. Ugh, I could practically hear them thinking how I would make a wonderful sacrifice. _Sorry dudes, I'm not a virgin. Sacrifice me and you'll get seventy years of bad juju._

I knocked on his door when his next door neighbor started peaking at me through the window. I didn't like the man he was eyeing me. I was kind of kidding around about the other guys, but this guy gave me the major creeps. _Answer the door, Jacob, before that guy asks if I want a popsicle in his cellar!_

"Hold on, damnit!" I heard from the other side of the door. Good, being here hasn't giving Jacob any bad habits. I wouldn't want him to be rude to guests.

He opened his door finally, "Robby, what are you doing here?"

"Can I please come in, I hear your neighbor Satan deciding how he's going to cook me." I said quietly. Jacob looked over at his neighbor and nodded. He moved away from the door to let me in.

He closed the door behind, "You know just because someone isn't weird like you, doesn't make them a serial killer…it just makes them normal. Besides my neighbor Phillip is actually a cool guy, he's kickass at golf. Has a sweet daughter too."

I shiver visibly and made a gag sound, "Ugh, normal. It sounds disgusting, don't give it to me. Is it contagious, can you treat it? Anyway, it doesn't matter how good at golf 'Phillip' is, he still makes me think of Satan."

Jacob chuckled and shook his head, "So, Robby, what are you doing here?"

I frowned and slumped down on his couch, "I got fired and Jeff kicked me out."

"On the same day?" Jacob's jaw dropped. He sat down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Yupe." I slumped even further. If I kept frowning like this, my face was going to get stuck this way.

"Wow, you have the worst luck." He laughed aloud.

I punched him, "Jerk! Please why don't you rub my luck in a little bit more, I don't mind." I growled.

Jacob took a few deep breaths and tried to stop laughing, "I'm sorry. Really I am. That's terrible."

I tilted my head to the side, "Oh yea, I can tell. You really feel my pain."

He laughed again, "I'm really am sorry, but what about you? I mean you and Jeff was going to get married."

"Shockingly I'm not that torn about it. I know I should be sad, but I can't cry. It's not like I'm numb from hurt…I don't have any feelings towards it." I confessed.

"Well he was a terrible boyfriend and he treated you like shit. You're better without him." Jacob patted my knee, "So you need to stay with me until you can get up on your feet?"

I grinned sheepishly, "If you don't mind…"

He laughed, "I don't mind, stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, I'll start looking for a job. Know any place that's hiring?" I asked.

"Yea, actually I do know a few places. The hardware store, dollar store, and a diner." He checked them off his fingers, "Oh right, and an adult store is desperate for another person, but hardly anybody tries to apply. They don't want to tarnish their reputations."

"I'll try it out then, since I don't care what anyone thinks about me." I jumped off the couch.

"You're going now?" He quirked a brow with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm in a mood to get things done." I smiled, "Where's it at?"

"It's between the two churches on Rosemary Street. The place is called Mickey's House of Pleasure." He grinned mischievously.

"Been there a lot, I'm guessing?"

"Once or twice." He shrugged, "But I have a surgery tonight, I'll leave the spare key under the mat." Jacob disappeared in his back room.

"Ok, I'll send you a text if anything happens?" I called before closing the door to his place. I ran out to my car and searched for the adult store. It was a lot easier to find than I thought. I pulled up right when everyone in the two churches was getting out. I felt a disturbance in the force; I could feel the judgment as I went inside.

Right inside the door was the checkout counter where a redheaded woman stood, "Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi." I did a small wave, "I heard that you're looking to hire."

She nodded, "Yes, we are." She smiled again. She was a very beautiful lady with bright blue eyes. She was voluptuous figure, a real woman.

"I really need a job, just got fired today from Wal-Mart." I vented with a laugh.

"Why were you fired?" She asked with her hands on her lips.

"I wouldn't sleep with my married boss." I admitted.

She frowned a bit, "Ugh, men. Well you won't have to worry about that working here. We only have one man working here and he's gay."

"Wait…you're going to hire me?" I smiled widely, "You didn't interview me or make me sign an application?"

She shrugged, "Don't worry about it. The name's Michelle by the way, but you can call me Mickey. I except you here tomorrow by eight."

"Will do! Oh, thank you so much, Mickey."

* * *

_A month Later…_

My luck really started to look up; I made friends with my other two coworkers. There was Sunni James, a blond blue-eyed girl who loved to sing, and Blair Cullen, a gay goth; though you couldn't tell he was gay until you caught him checking out a guy. Sunni and Blair became my friends right away after I started working there and Mickey became like a really cool mother figure. She was like a mom to the three of us.

I'm still living with Jacob, even though I think he's neighbors are part of a cult sacrificing babies and kittens to evil goats (I had a nightmare about it, don't ask), though I'm still looking like crazy. I can't take another night of Jacob keeping me up because he's banging some chick. Also I was running out of excuses why I couldn't join the neighborhood women's sewing circle invites.

I was spending my off day catching up on my favorite show The Rising Dead, when Jacob called me from the hospital asking for me to bring him his wallet he forgot. I told I'd bring it so I reluctantly pulled myself away from the show even though it was a moment my favorite character Derek was in. He was a rugged sexy redneck who was just getting over the loss of his cousin he grew up with. Well his cousin was kind of a douche but I still felt for him.

I arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk. I was going to ask where my brother was but right now they were occupied with a very large and unfriendly man who had large and delicious arms that put Derek's to shame.

"What floor is my brother on? Let me take him home!" He growled.

"I've told you sir, the police are going to take him into custody once Mr. Dixon released." The woman looked scared of the big man.

"Can't believe this shit." He said to himself, "Well what floor is he on?" His voice calmer, somewhat tired.

"I'll check into the computers." She said and started typing away until she saw me, "Can I help you, ma'am?" This also made the big man turn around and face me. _Hello Sexy Jerkface! _

"Yes, what floor is Dr. Henry on?" I asked in my best polite voice while I snuck glances at the man. Something about him struck me as familiar. Maybe it was because I've been watching the Rising Dead so much, but for some reason I doubted that.

"I'll check for that too." She looked back to her computer. The man in front of her kept looking at me too, he looked like he recognized me too, but was uncertain about it. By the way his eyes were roaming me; I think he liked what he saw. I know I certainly did.

"Mr. Dixon, your brother is on the 19th floor. Ma'am, Dr. Henry is on the 21st floor." She answered.

"Thank you." I smiled. The man gave her a curt nod before heading to the elevator. I followed behind him. _My, what a bitable ass you have!_

We both entered the elevator together. I had a brief but silent freak out about being in the elevator about forgot after seeing his large hands. _My, what large hands you have!_ (Robin Fact: I always had a little red riding hood fantasy and I wanted this man to be my big bad wolf)

"What floor?" He asked his voice was gruff sending shivers down my spine. _Careful now, I might become the big bad wolf and eat you!_

"21st." I answered. He pressed the button for me. We rode up in silence, an awkward silence. I really wanted to say something and I got the feeling he wanted to talk too but didn't know quite what to say. Things only got interesting when the elevator jerked roughly to a stop between the floors 11 and 12. I fell right into his arms, would have been considered romantic if I wasn't stuck in a metal box of death 120 feet above the safe and wonderful ground.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. He pushed me away from him; rather roughly I might add and started messing with the buttons and the small phone that was meant for times like these. He put it to his ear and called out a bit but put it back where it belonged.

"I think we're stuck in here." He said and dug out his phone. He had no bars and I didn't have my phone on me. I left it in my car.

"Stuck…in…here…" I repeated it freaking out, "I think I'm going to throw up." I groaned.

"Why you freaking out? You got that fear of small spaces or something?"

"A little, along with fear of heights. Plus after watching resident evil and several other scary movies, I'm very afraid of elevators. Well getting stuck in one." I gasped. I was hyperventilating now.

"Scary movies, what the hell does that have to do with it?" He snapped.

"In scary movies, the worst death scenes take place in an elevator, Resident Evil, Devil, Tower of Terror, Elevator, the list goes on." I answered. I was now bent over, my hands on my knees.

"We ain't in a scary movie." I guess he was trying to help.

"It feels like one to me. If I don't make it, find me a husband and tell him I love him." I groaned.

"You're over-reacting." He scoffed, "We just got to get your mind off of it, is all and you'll be fine."

"Ok…what's your name?" I asked.

"Daryl." He answered simply.

"Hey Daryl, my name is Robin. What do you do?" I tried to smile. I sank to the floor of the elevator carefully as if it would suddenly fall if I sat down to hard.

"I'm a mechanic. What about you?" He sat down too opposite me.

"I work in an adult store." I laughed; I was already starting to feel like I was calming down.

"You sell dildos?" He chuckled, "What's that like?"

"I don't just sell dildos." I laughed, "I sell other stuff and toys for men too, but it's alright. Not my dream but its ok for now."

"What's your dream?" He leaned his head back.

"To become a writer for children books. Well, not exactly children's, books like Harry Potter or the Percy Jackson series."

"Never heard of them." He grunted.

"Then you've missed out, they're amazing books." I smiled.

"So why are you here? Dr. Henry your boyfriend?" He asked.

I gagged, "No, he's my brother who tends to forget his wallet."

"Oh, my bad."

"It's cool, so what about you? I heard you mention your brother, he alright?" I asked.

"Yea, he's fine. He's just stupid, got in a fight with some guys in a bar." He answered frowning.

I smiled, "Did he win?"

He chuckled, "Nah, that dumbass doesn't know how to pick his fights. That's why he's in here, got cut with a broken bottle. Has to get stitches."

"Oh, I thought it would be one of those 'you should see the other guy' times." I liked the sound of him chuckling. I had the feeling it didn't do it often though.

"Nah, he was the other guy this time." He shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry and I hope he's alright." I gave him a sweet smile; at least I hoped it looked sweet to him.

"He'll be fine. He's tough. Dumb but tough. He's going back to the clink after this. Violated his parole." He laughed a bit before frowning.

"Sorry to hear that." I frowned too.

"It's fine. Anyway I'm going to need a drink after this." He started fiddling with a zippo lighter. He flicked it on the off again.

"Same here." I laughed.

"Girl, you don't look legal to drink."

"You're right, I'm twenty. I'll be legal in November." I checked him out again for a moment; he blushed when he finally realized, "So how old are you?"

"I'm 33. I'm an old man compared to you." He smirked.

"33 isn't old, you're in the prime of your life." I smirked back.

"Whatever, Bitty." He laughed.

"Bitty? Did you just find a cute way of calling me a chicken?" I asked smirking.

"Well you are a chicken, never seen anybody freak out that bad just 'cause they're stuck in an elevator." He leered.

"Hey back off, I told you that in confidence. Besides elevators are death on pulleys. They're creepy!" I shivered.

"'Cause you're a chicken. Heck chickens are braver than you, that's why you're a bitty. A baby chicken."

"Oh bite me!" I stuck my tongue at him. Just then the elevator started to move again, upward to our floor. Daryl and I jumped up and as soon as it dinged on his floor we both left. I know it wasn't my floor but I didn't want to be stuck again in another elevator, alone.

"I'm going to take the stairs to my floor." I told him, "So…um…bye Daryl." I really noticed his blue eyes then. _My, what blue eyes you have! _(Really brain! I already established that he had blue eyes, redundant much!)

"Bye Bitty." He nodded to me, and then he was gone. _Please God, let me see that man again._

* * *

**So whatcha think?**


	2. Fairy Dust and Unicorn Farts

**Belt Loops of Love**

**Chapter 2: Fairy Dust and Unicorn Farts**

**I love all the reviews. I got for just one chapter and I'm so glad you love it! Thank you for favoriting and following! **

_Robin's POV_

* * *

It was a bit slow today at the shop, but then again it was Sunday. No one in town wanted to shop on Sunday in case someone from the two churches would see them. The gossip would spread like wildfire in this town. I was considered the town harlot just because I worked here and Mickey was the Madame for owning this place. Nor Mickey or I cared what anyone thought about us.

I was leaning on the counter resting my head on one hand while I twirled a cock ring around my finger. I was twirling it faster until it took off from my finger. Right when it took off, Mickey walked in from the back office. It would've hit her if she didn't use her impressive ninja skills to dodge.

"Well, hello." She laughed when she dodged, "Happy to see me?"

"Sorry Mick, it didn't mean for it to reach lift off." I apologized.

"It's cool." She used up the cock ring and put it back onto display, "You seem like you have a lot on your mind today."

"Just bored is all." I replied, "Well maybe I have a little on my mind." I finally admitted after she gave me her infamous 'really' also known as her 'duh' look.

"Is it about that blue-eyed chiseled god that you got stuck in the elevator with three weeks ago?" Mickey questioned. She put some dildos back in their proper places and straightening the condom racks.

"Yea, I know it's weird but I feel like he and I…connected him in that elevator." I felt weird for saying it, but it felt true. I really did feel like I connected in some way to him. I never was so open to talking to people, I usually would stay back while everyone else did all the talking, but I opened up to him so easily. I felt like he was the same way.

"I completely understand, I would have 'connected' with him too." Mickey smirked at me. I knew she was just kidding with me. Mickey was never the time to just fall into 'bed' with a random guy. Right now she was waiting for her divorce to finalize and raise her kids. She said she didn't have time to sleep around or date.

"Mickey! I have no idea what you're talking about." I looked away as the blush took over my face.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, love." Mickey's smirk widened, "Now if you excuse me, I have to kick out that shoplifter." I looked at the TV screen that was connected to the cameras above. I was too busy thinking about Daryl and talking to Mickey that I didn't notice some guy shoving a 10 inch long dildo down his pants.

I watched on camera as Mickey approached the man, pulling the dildo out of his pants. Gosh, she looked so fierce on camera. I'm so glad she never got mad at me like that. Mickey was a goddess to be feared and worshiped for her beauty. She could eat any man alive who crossed her, spit him out, and then pick her teeth with his bones, all while looking fabulous. She was not a woman to cross, but she was also one of the sweetest person I knew.

I didn't quite hear what she said to the man, she must have been talking quietly to him. That's another thing about Mickey, she was loud (like most Southern women all the time) but when she spoke softly to people, shit was about to go down. The second she released the man, he shot out of the store like a bat out of hell. I doubt I'd ever see him in the store again.

"Hey Robin, could you run over to the diner and get us some food? I'm starving." Mickey asked appearing from the many shelves.

"Sure thing! Whatcha want?" I hopped down from my stool eagerly. I could never say no to some yummy food.

"A cheese burger with everything on it, a large fry, and a large sweet tea." Mickey dug a twenty out of her wallet and handed to me.

I left the store passing my one of the churches. I felt there eyes on me the whole time, judging me. Church people were the reason I didn't go to church, I never felt welcome even in the House of God. Yes, I am a Christian who doesn't like other Christians-very Christian don't ya think?

I walked past the church parking lot, a Dollar General, and lastly into the Little Slice of Heaven diner. It was pretty busy today, but luckily I was just grabbing and going. Well that's what I wanted to do; I ordered our food, along with my own cheeseburger that was only meat, cheese, and ketchup. I got a few strange looks from that, people thought my eating habits were weird. They thought it was stranger when I piled French fries into the burger. If they thought that was odd, they should see my mashed potatoes rollovers. I pretty much heap globs of mashed potatoes on one slice of bread and eat it. It's so yummy. Not even get me started on chicken strip mashed potato sandwich. My mouth is watering now.

While I was thinking about my crazy taste buds, I barely noticed the entire diner go silent. I looked up from my feet and looked around. I followed everyone's gaze on one figure that just walked in; it was the man from the elevator. Daryl! He looked so sexy in a pair of oil stained work overalls. Oh, how I wish it was only him and I in this place…and that he wouldn't call the police after I was done molesting him. That would be great.

After I stopped drooling over him, it suddenly dawned on me. Everyone got quiet when he walked in. Why did everyone get quiet? The looks they were giving him were so hateful and a bit fearful. Yea, the guy looked a bit rough around the edges and he got hot-tempered at the lady at the front desk, but surely he couldn't be all that bad.

He scowled at all the people, his eyes sweeped over everyone until they stopped on me. His eyes widened in shock seeing me but that was the only emotion he really showed. I sent him a friendly eye. I thought he smirked and a gleam in his eyes for a second before he quickly replaced it by a scowl.

He marched right up to the front counter and gruffly ordered a chicken sandwich. He paid for his meal then stood off beside me while he waited. I smiled, he could have chosen anywhere to stand in the whole restaurant, but he chose to stay by me. Mmm, I could smell him from where I stood, he smelled like manly musk and motor oil. It smelt better than any cologne. Gosh, I'm such a creeper, smelling this man I hardly knew.

I wanted to say something, but what? _Think, Robin, think! _"Umm…hi!" I smiled. He turned to me scowling. He looked me up and down without saying a thing.

"Do you a….remember me?" I smiled nervously.

He stared at me a second before answering, "Yea." _This conversation is going lovely so far._

"So how's your brother?" I took another stab at conversation.

He scowled even more, "He's back in prison. Won't be out for six months." His voice was rough and gravelly sending shiveries (my own little made up word) down my spine.

"Sorry to hear about that." I tried a sympathetic smile, "I wanted to thank you for being so nice and helping me keep calm while we were stuck in the elevator."

"It's not like you gave me much a choice. I didn't know they still made people as big of pussies like you. I mean how old are you? Six? I never met an adult that had to hold another adults' hand." He said really harshly. I felt a stab at my feelings and I felt the little beast called temper screaming in its cage. It wanted to rip this hottie a new one.

"You know what, stick to your day job, because you're obviously not cut out to a superhero." My voice lost its happy, polite tone and turned into my rude, stoic voice.

"Alright I take it back." Maybe there's hope, "You're four…and a half. You still believe in superheroes?" Never mind, he's a dick. He actually had the gall to chuckle at me when he says it, "Why don't you and the Easter Bunny skip back to whatever fantasy land you belong. This is the real world."

Oh no he didn't, "How dare you bring the Easter Bunny into this!? He's brave, brave soul that brings happiness and hope to children all over the world!" I didn't care if people were thinking at me like I lost it.

"What the hell are you smoking?!" He yelled back at me.

"Fairy Dust and Unicorn Farts, that's what I'm smoking!" I yelled getting up into his face.

"Get away from me, you insane woman!" He backed away.

"You know what?!" Pause for effect, "I hope they burn your chicken sandwich."

He scoffed at me, "Oh, that's mature. I hope they drop your French fries and serve them to you."

_You monster!_ "And you're calling me immature?"

"Fairy Dust and Unicorn farts…ya I'm calling you immature and crazy and delusional."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Delusional? I almost fall off my unicorn. I hope you're happy."

He smirked, "I am."

"Good." The lady me my order and handed him his, "Enjoy your chicken sandwich." _I hope you choke on it! Choke on that chicken! _

I didn't leave Daryl to have the last word. I walked out of the diner and went back to the shop huffing with entire time. Mickey looked up shocked when I slammed the door close.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Mickey asked eyeing me like I just grew another head. She never saw me this mad.

I told Mickey all about the fight while he ate our burgers. She didn't say anything until after I was finished. As soon as I was done, she erupted into an intense laughter that I almost thought he was going to choke on her burger. After several breaths, she calmed down enough to speak.

Mickey looked with 'aww baby' face, "Robby…did you just find your soul mate?"

I deadpanned, "How could you say that after all you heard?! I don't like him; in fact I might actually hate him. He's a jerk! A big mean dumby head jerk that I just really want to smack upside his big dumby head." I was pacing back and forth.

"That's you're seriously attracted to." Mickey smirked.

I was too caught up in my rant to really think about what she said so I said, "Yes!" Then I realized what she said, "No! I'm not attracted to him…at all."

I started pacing again, "Just 'cause he has arms that could be considered as arm porn and eyes that make me melt or that voice that turns me into a puddle of goop, doesn't mean I'm attracted to him."

Mickey's smile looked evil, "Oh no! Of course not." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" I threw my hands up.

"No one." She added in quietly.

I sent her a quick glare, "I've got the major hots for him still." I smacked my head against the wall, "What do I do, Mickey?" I whined.

"Don't fight it." She patted my shoulder.

I looked up at her giving her my own 'really' look, "That's it? That's all you got for me? Don't fight it?"

"Yupe." She popped the 'p', "Isn't your car messing up?"

I looked up at her confused, my car was just fine, "Ummm….no…."

"Huh." Mickey went outside for a second then came back holding two broken windshield wipers.

My jaw dropped, "My whishers (another made up word)…" I looked at them sadly.

"They just…popped off in my hands." Mickey's evil smile was wide on her face, "Very unsafe Robin. You should go fix that on. Across the street is Dixon's Auto Shop." Mickey pushed me outside the store and locked it so I couldn't go back in.

"Mickey! Mickey! I don't have the money to fix these Mickey." I yelled at the door but she didn't come to unlock the door.

"Shit." I looked across the street at the auto shop and gulped.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short but I wanted to put something up for you! I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me your favorite part. Mine was the bit about Fairy Dust and Unicorn Farts, hence the Chapter name. **

**'Til next time, I love your faces! ^_^**


	3. French Fries and other Funny Foods

**Belt Loops of Love**

**Chapter 3: French Fries and other Funny Foods**

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you like this story, I was worried when I first put it up that no one would like it. _

_If you haven't read it yet and love to read some more Robin/Daryl moments, check out my Walking Dead fanfic called Heart of Dixon. The title of this story would make a lot more sense._

_By the way these are you I imagined to be Mickey, Jacob, and Sunni._

_Mickey: Lucy Lawless-with red hair_

_Jacob: Sean Patrick Flanery_

_Sunni: Teresa Palmer_

_Robin's POV_

* * *

I would love to say that I went over to Daryl's auto shop, got my whishers fixed, flirted up a storm with Daryl while looking incredibly sexy, and wide up getting his number and him asking me to go on a date with me. That didn't happen, in fact, I got in my car and drove back home like the giant chicken I was. I couldn't go see him after the weird fight in the diner; he'd call the cops and have me committed. Also I didn't have the money to get it fixed. I went back home and thought of somewhere I could get my whishers fixed.

I was on the couch watching the Rising Dead when Jacob came home, "Hey Robby, what happened to you windshield wipers? They look broken off."

I pouted, "Mickey broke my whishers."

"Why did Mickey break your whishers?" Jacob was unfazed by my weird vocabulary.

"So I could talk to a guy." I answered.

"What guy?" Jacob looked up. Oh no, protective brother mode is activating!

"He runs an auto shop." I answered simply hoping that we could leave it there.

"Do you know his name?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." I walked away into my temporary bedroom and pulled out a book. I didn't want to answer all Jacob's questions. He got crazy over-protective when I told him about guys. He would go as far as to question the guys himself. He's drove off several guys in the past.

"Robin." He ground out my name through clenched teeth, "What's his name?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I snapped.

"Because I'm your older brother, I got to be there to beat up any guy that takes interest or breaks your heart." He answered.

"Maybe I don't want you to scare him away. Though I doubt that you could scare him away, he's way scarier than you could ever be." I scoffed.

"Please I could handle anything thrown my way." Jacob smirked.

"Whatever you say." I looked back at my book, but Jacob snatched it away, "Hey, give that back!"

"Not until you tell me his name!" Jacob held the book out of my grasp.

"Fine, you evil doctor. His name is Daryl. Now give me my book back, I was just getting to the good part!" I reached out from my book but he just held it higher. It sucks that my brother is taller than me.

"Daryl, as in Daryl Dixon?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes, how do you know him?" I scouted to the edge of the bed. I was eager to know anything about him.

"I don't know him personally, but I know his brother and his dad. They are the worst two people in this town. You better stay away from him." Jacob ordered.

"Hold on a second, is Daryl a bad guy? Has he been arrested for giving drugs to kids? Has he killed anyone or raped someone?" I questioned. My temper was rising as I asked the questions. I doubted he would do any of those things. I really didn't know anything about him; he just didn't come off that way.

"No, he mostly keeps to himself when his brother is in jail. He has bit of a temper but he's still someone you don't want to get mixed up with. His family is horrible, horrible people." He scrunched up his face like he had a bad taste in his mouth. That made my temper spike even more.

"So what you're saying he's guilty by association." I growled.

"Yea-why are you getting so offended? You don't even know him?"

"You don't even know him, do you? How very small-minded to judge someone just because of his family. I suppose now you think I'm some kind of thief because of my dad, now don't you." I jumped off the bed and got up in his face.

"I don't think that about you, Robby." Jacob yelled at me as I walked out of the house and pulled into Sunni's apartment. I called her when I parked. After two rings, she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm at your place, Could I hang out with you or are you too busy?" I asked.

"Sure, come on up, love." Sunni, cheerful as always. I got out and knocked on her door. She answered right away and let me in.

"You remember when I told you about being stuck in the elevator with the guy?" I asked when I sat down on her couch.

"Yea, I remember." Sunni laughed and sat down.

"Well, I saw him again today at the diner beside the shop." I told Sunni about our strange argument, Mickey breaking my whishers, and then my argument with Jacob. She laughed to until the point I got to my and Jacob's fight.

"I admit Merle is a pig, he's comes over to the shop all the time to hit on Mickey and me. I've never met their dad, but I've heard he's terrible person that beat his kids. I've never talked to Daryl. He's kind of a hermit and Merle's shadow." Sunni said, "You want something to drink?"

I nodded, "His dad beat them? No one did anything to help them?" I followed her into the kitchen.

"No one wanted to cross their dad." Sunni frowned, "My dad taught at the school when they went, Daryl would always come to school dirty, skin and bones, and covered in bruises. He was really quiet and picked on really bad. My dad tried helping him, but Daryl didn't trust anyone."

I frowned, "How horrible for someone to do that to their children. I will never understand why people hurt their kids." I went through a lot with my mom, but she never abused me. If anything it left with some serious abandonment issues.

"My dad still regrets not being able to help them more." Sunni poured me a cup of Mountain Dew, "Anyways how's the search for a new place going?"

I slumped against the wall, "Terrible, all the places are so expensive without having a roommate."

"I'm sorry you can't stay here." Sunni already had a roommate, Stacy, a major noisy bitch who had a history of stealing boyfriends and husbands. I tried to avoid her the best I could, I didn't like how she used people.

"I know, you have a roommate, I'll keep looking. I love my brother and all, but he's been driving me insane banging women almost every night."

Sunni covered her mouth to hide her laughter, "I'm sorry. That's really awful."

I playfully shoved at her, "It's not funny. These women scream out about my brother being a god in bed. It's so awkward. The nightmares never stop." I shivered dramatically.

She laughed harder, "Ok, ok. I'm really sorry. How about we watch The Rising Dead?"

"I got dibs on Derek." I rushed to her couch while trying not to spill my Dew.

"That's fine by me; I want Rip, the sexy leader cop." She sat down beside me.

"You just have to fight his cheating wife, Lauren, for him." I smirked. She turned on the TV; a new episode was just starting. Hopefully Derek would find Sadie in this one.

"I don't understand how she chose a guy like Sean over Rip. Sean is a major douche-schnozzle!" Sunni ranted.

"Well she did think her husband was dead." I reasoned people move on all the time after their spouse dies and she did think her husband was dead. Though I don't like her because she's vindictive, whiny, and a drama queen, I was just waiting for the moment when she was out of the show.

"Yea, well I still don't like her. Another thing, why is Cathy chasing Derek around when she should be looking for her daughter? Only Derek is looking around for Sadie and Rachel." Sunni went from one rant to another about the show.

"I so ship Derek and Rachel." I added taking a sip of my Dew when I remembered the ship name, "Ha-their ship name is Derel (pronounced Daryl)."

"Someone's got an obsession." Sunni poked fun with a sing-song voice.

"Oh bite me; I'm not the one who has a life sized poster of Rip." I stuck my tongue at her.

"I'm not talking about Derek, I'm talking about Daryl. Though you wish you had a life-sized Derek in your room and you know it." She literally poked me now and it hurt. I rubbed the spot with a frown.

"Ok, maybe I would like a Derek poster, but I do not have an obsession over Daryl. I'm just curious about him is all." I protested.

Sunni pursed her lips with a mischievous look in her eyes, "Hmhmm. Whatever you say."

I dropped my head with a pout, "Why doesn't anybody believe me?"

"Because you're a terrible liar and I can see right through." Sunni poked me again.

I covered up my lady parts, "Well stop it! You better buy me a drink first." I joked. Sunni busted out into laughter.

The rest of the time we picked around and watch The Rising Dead. We made play moan sounds when our men did something sexy like Derek flexed his arms while he used his compound bow or when Rip eye-fucked the camera. I stayed until it got dark and went back to Jacob's place. He wasn't there so I assumed he was at the hospital. After a quick shower, I went off to bed.

It felt like I was only asleep a few minutes before my alarm on my phone went off. Luckily today I didn't have to go to work and explain to Mickey why I didn't go to Daryl's auto shop to fix my windshield wipers.

On the bar was a note from Jacob asking me if I would go grocery shopping for him. Beside the note was a list and some money. I ate a fast breakfast then put on a pair of shoes and left for the store. The shopping itself wasn't eventful but when I got back to my little car, a blue truck pulled in right next to it. Inside was Daryl who smirked when he saw me. The smirk disappeared when he saw the lack of whishers on my car.

He got out of his car and went right over to me, "What happened to your windshield wipers?" He asked.

Oh God, what do I say? Think, think, think! "I don't know….I …uh….found it that way… yesterday." I really am a terrible liar. Daryl saw right through my lie, but he didn't say anything more about it.

"You need to get them fixed. It's supposed to rain in a few days." Daryl looked closer at my car's windshield.

"I know, but I don't really have the money." I sighed.

He looked up at me with narrowed eyes, "You just went shopping."

"Yea, but not with my money, my brother asked me to go get groceries. I would have had money to fix it, but my fucking name is still on my ex's lease and they took the money out of my account. So then I had to pay to get my name off so they wouldn't charge me again!" I spoke faster as my temper climbed.

"Damn girl, calm down." Daryl scoffed.

"Sorry, it's been a stressful week." I frowned, "It doesn't help that some jerk had to rip off my whishers." Yes, Mickey I'm referring to you!

"What the hell are whishers?" Daryl frowned.

"Windshield wipers, they go 'whish, whish'." I used a finger to do the windshield wiper movement.

Daryl stared at me for a moment; it almost looked like he was fighting between laughing and giving me the 'you're so fucking stupid' look.

"I know, I know I'm a weird girl." I walked past him and put the groceries in the back seat.

I heard him sigh behind me, "I'll fix your windshield wipers."

"I can't pay you." I said as I sat the bread somewhere it couldn't be squished.

"You'll pay me another way." He mumbled.

Oh God, please let it be through sexual favors. I moaned in my head. If it was any other man, I would, of course, knock his block off, but Daryl was walking and talking sex. I wouldn't mind forgetting all my values and suck his 'Dixon' among other things…

Ask but be cool about it. Don't be creepy! "What other way could I pay you?" I couldn't turn to face him, my face was bright red.

"You could clean up around the shop." He answered. Damn it, I really wanted him to say something naughty but then again, really Robin, porn…reality-there's a difference.

Finally I turned around to Daryl jerking his head to meet my face. Wait, hold the phone, did he…did he just check out my butt? His cute dark red blush gave away everything. Good so the attraction wasn't one-sided. I just wish he would act on it since I'm a big chicken when it comes to flirting.

"I can do that. I have to put this up; will your shop still be open in thirty minutes?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll keep it open for you. Just don't take to forever, I got shit to do." He grunted.

I waved goodbye and hopped into my car. I felt ecstatic driving back to Jacob's place, I was going to spend time with Daryl again, and this time it was his idea. Well, I don't think that's the reason for fixing my windshield wipers. It didn't matter I was going to be around him again. This is so weird, normally I don't get this invested with someone I barely knew but I tried not to question it too much.

I ran inside carrying all the groceries in one trip. I rushed putting them away then quickly re-deodorized and freshened myself to be half-way decent because I looked like death warmed over. At least that's how I felt like I looked. I jumped back into my car, and practically sped back to Daryl's garage.

I thought he already closed it down and left because the garage doors were closed and the door was locked. Crap, did I really take a long time. I was ready to bang my head on the metal door when it opened making me almost fall in. A wall caught me and by wall I mean Daryl's chest.

"What the hell you doing, girl?" He rasped.

"N-nothing." I jumped back. I still could smell him, just like that day in the diner-like man musk and grease.

Daryl shook his head and walked inside, "Ya coming?" He rasped.

_I am now! I'm going to need new panties when this is over._ "Right behind you."

He opened up the garage from the inside then drove my car into the empty space. After he parked, he closed the garage door again, "Why did you do that?" I wasn't creeped out about being in the dark with Daryl, if anything I was excited. I'd love to spend a little quality time on the back on one of these trucks. _Oh my God, Robin get your mind out of the gutter, you slut face!_

"Because we're closed today, why do you think this place was closed down and empty?" He answered harshly. He's only fixing my car today?

"So where do you what me to start cleaning?" I asked when he started looking for the new parts. The place was very dirty, but it was an auto shop wasn't a clean work place.

"Straighten up my office and the break room. No point in cleaning in here, it will just be back to normal tomorrow." He pointed off in a direction.

"Aye, Aye Cap'n!" I saluted him making him chuckle. I think he needs to pick one emotion. One minute he was nice to me then he acted like a total buttwad. Makes me wonder if he was bipolar.

I entered the break room and immediately wanted to leave. You could tell that a whole bunch of men worked here. The place was filthy. The garbage can in one corner was on its side with tons and tons of garbage scattered everywhere. Cigarette buds littered everything. The floor and all the furniture was coated in ash. The counters were covered in old Styrofoam cups and food wrappers. The small four-person table was also covered in garbage and various dried stains. I was not a clean freak in anyway, but this room was making me cringe. Don't get me started on the state of the floor; they were some stains that looked like a dead animal, smelled like one too. How could anyone work in these conditions?

Oh God, I was going to have my work cut out for me. Under the sink were a few cleaning supplies and a sponge that smelled look and smelled like it gave from the Jurassic age. Don't ask but I have a weird pet peeve about sponges, I don't using them once they start to smell-it's one of my many pet peeves. However I digress, back to cleaning.

I pulled out my iPod classic, turned on my music, and jammed to the sweet tunes as I cleaned up this rat trap. First I threw away all garbage, they were at least two garbage bags filled with trash. Then I scrubbed the counters, cabinets, and the table. I swept the floor with the broken broom; I think someone used it to practice their karate skills. Sadly there no mop, I actually got on my hands and knees to scrub the floor. When I finished, I was dirty and smelled strongly of bleach and drenched in sweat.

I opened the break room door to find Daryl chilling on a bench smoking a cigarette, his job with replacing my whishers was already done. Though I wasn't done with my payment, I still had to take out the garbage and clean his office. I prayed his office was cleaner than the break room.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"I'm done in there. Just want to take out this garbage." I smiled, "Where's the dumpster?"

"Here," He got up, "I'll take it. You go on and clean the office." He took the two bags and I went into his office. His office was nothing like the break room; it was tidy but not perfect. It looked like a man's work place without looking like an explosion of nasty like the break room. The only messy in the room was he needed his garbage taken out, maybe straighten the files on his desk, and dump out his ash tray. Huh, I didn't have Daryl pegged as a clean person. So far every time I've seen him he was covered in oil and dirt.

It office was clean in no time, I went the extra mile and dusted his desk and wiped in down. I swept his floors too. After that, it was pretty much clean. I turned off the light then went back into the workshop. Daryl was back on the bench looking at something, when he saw me walking towards him; he shoved whatever into his pocket. I wonder what it was.

"All done?" He asked.

"Yupe, the break room was filthy but your office was very in order already so it didn't take much." I shrugged with a smile.

"The guys eat and chill in there, I stick to the office when I'm not working." He answered, "I hardly go in there. Anyway, now that's done I think I'll go home and get me something to eat." He got up from the bench feeling on his pocket, the same pocket he shoved the mysterious thing in.

"Yea, I'm starving too." I agreed. Either of us moved, we stood there staring at each other, without words. Oh God, I want to say something, something clever and flirty, but I was terrible at flirting. I seduce men with my awkwardness.

Suddenly the light-bulb went off in my head, "Hey, I feel like I didn't properly pay you back. How 'bout I run over to the diner and grab us some burgers. I have enough money for that." I asked. _Oh please, don't reject me._

Daryl seemed to think about it for a moment before speaking, "Bitty, I don't need you buying me food." His gruff voice was a tad softer than usual.

"I know you don't, but I want to pay you back some more." I said.

"Alright, fine." He sighed.

I smiled goofily, "Really?! Yes! Um…whatcha what?" I was excited that he was letting me and by extent spend more time with me. I fist pumped when I said yes then I realized I did it in front of him and not in my mind. I nervously smiled and laughed as I asked him what he wanted. Daryl stood there smirking at me the whole time.

"Cheese burger with everything on it and a coke." He answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I smiled. I hurried across the road to the diner and ordered his food and my regular cheeseburger with some fires and a chocolate milkshake. I saw the other customers whispering behind their hands to each other and pointing at me in a very non stumble way. I heard 'whore', 'freak', 'weirdo', 'Dixon', and other words. As I waited they got crueler but I stood there sending the people smiles when I caught them. It was weird people were already talking, but we did have a really weird fight in the middle of the diner in broad daylight.

I learned a long time ago that people were cruel bone heads and there was nothing you could do to change them. It doesn't help you to change for them, so embrace yourself and that people are idiots. You'll be a lot happier.

I grabbed our food and ran across the road without dropping anything and that's a feat in itself. The door to the shop was unlocked when I got there. Daryl was back on his bench looking at something and again shoved it back in his pocket when he saw me.

"Come on; let's eat in the break room." I went in the new and improved break room. Daryl followed me in there.

"Damn girl, you really cleaned this place up." He looked around the room.

I shrugged, "It was part of the deal, and I wasn't going to half ass it since you helped me." I sat the food down on the table. I put Daryl's burger in front of him. I sat down pulling mine out.

I put my French fries on my burger like just the way I liked, I was going to take a bite out of it when I noticed Daryl staring at me strangely, "What?" _Do I have something on my face?_

"You put fries on your burger?" He asked.

"Yes." I took a large bite out of the yummy burger. Oh sweet greasy goodness…

Daryl stared at me a moment longer then took a few of my fries and put them on his burger. He took a bite; neither said anything until he swallowed. He nodded, "It's ok."

"Whatever I think it's awesome, but if you think that's weird then check this out." I smiled as I dipped a fry into my shake then scarfed it down. He quirked his brow at me then tried it himself. He didn't say anything this time, but he dipped another French fry into my shake.

"You like weird foods, Bitty." He said after his third shake-covered fry.

"Yupe, I also loved dipping my rolls into mac and cheese and mashed potatoes. I like to do the same to chicken strips. I am in love with peanut butter, nutella, and marshmallow fluff sandwiches." I moaned at the thought of my peatella fluff creation.

"I eat fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches." Daryl smirked.

"Ok, that sounds strange." I wiggled a French fry at him. In a blink of an eye, Daryl jumped up, snatched my fry, and sat back down. My brain just finished registering what he did when he shoved the whole fry in his mouth.

"Jerk, that was mine!" I laughed loudly.

He shrugged smirking, "Then you should've ate it instead of waving it in the air, Bitty."

"Seriously you're still calling me Bitty? I thought after the elevator incident you would have stopped."

"Well it kind of stuck. Any way it suits ya, you're still a big ole chicken." He smirked.

_Why must you be so hot when you smirk?_ I thought.

By now we were finished eating, I felt depressed know I had to leave now. I threw away my trash and the rest of my shake. Then Daryl opened the garage and walked me over to my car.

"Really thank you for fixing my windshield wipers, I still feel like I didn't pay you back though." I said standing in my opened door. Daryl stood on the other side of it.

"Don't worry about." He shrugged, "But I ain't giving you free service. Next time something breaks, you gotta pay." He said sternly.

I held up my hands in surrender, "I totally understand and I wasn't expecting you to fix it for free again."

"Well, good." He grunted. _Wow, he goes from pleasant to jerk face in two seconds flat. _

I just smiled at him, "Well, I hope to see you again soon." I climbed into my car and drove out.

Halfway home, I noticed something was missing, but what was it?

* * *

Third POV

Daryl checked his pocket again after Robin left. It was still in his pocket, he pulled it out to look at it again. It was a picture of her and a little boy smiling in some park. Robin's hair was brown then and she was wearing a pretty light purple sundress. The little boy sat in her lap; they both looked like they had been laughing.

He didn't know why he took it. He was just checking to see if the windshield wipers worked, when she had a few pictures on her dash. One of her and two other girls and another with her and a guy, Dr. Henry-her brother. Something about that picture of her and the little boy seemed to draw all his attention. Without thought he pocketed the picture, he felt guilty about it but he didn't put it back, though he thought about it.

He was glad that she thought of getting food. He wanted to spend more time with her but he didn't know how to ask and he didn't want her to reject him. He was out of her league; he felt if his league blew up-it would take her three days to hear about it. Seeing her act all nervous around him helped his confidence. Daryl hoped he'd see her again, real soon.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Let me know, send me some love.**

**'Til next time, I love your faces! ^_^**


	4. Big Papa and a Major Freak Out

**Belt Loops of Love**

**Chapter 4: Big Papa and a Major Freak Out**

_Thank you for the recent follows and favorites. Thank you 0rchidd, cemmia, and NRIASB for reviewing on my last chapter, I'm so glad you love my story and find Robin funny. I hope this you makes me laugh._

_Robin's POV_

* * *

A week has gone by since Daryl fixed my windshield wipers. I haven't really talked to him but I've certainly seen him going to and from work and going to the diner. I didn't talk to him there since every time I was walking in, he was walking out or vice versa. I always smiled at him and he'd either smirk, nod, or glare at me. Occasionally he'd ignored me altogether. It was like he couldn't make up his mind if he liked me or not. I still smiled and waved anyway.

I got up for another day of work. I've been up almost all night because of my man-whore brother. It seems like my brother could not sleep unless he was whoring himself out to some poor girl who probably has feelings for him. I went into the kitchen pouring myself some Lucky Charms and ate them dry since the thought of milk was disgusting to me.

"Good morning." Jacob walked in wearing only a pair of sleep pants low on his hips.

I gave me a small wave and ate the rest of my cereal. Jacob and I still avoided each other and rarely talked unless necessary. My search for a new place has taken up most of my time lately. I was tired of living with Jacob, I loved him but I needed a new place where I wasn't kept up at night with the sounds of him banging his chick of the night echoing through the house and into my room. I prayed that I'd find a place that was cheap or someone needing a roommate.

"You still not talking to me?" Jacob asked.

"You still being a man whore, judgmental head?" I asked. I wasn't still just going on about a fight a week ago. Jacob was furious at me when I came home from Daryl's shop. He called him white trash and other terrible things. The worst thing he said was that I was acting just like our mom when she saw her next boyfriend. I left and went to Sunni's again. I've been ignoring him since then.

He knew that talking about mom was a no-no and comparing me to her was the cruelest things he could do to me, but it brought it up. He compared me to the person I hated most and have avoided for four years. It definitely affected me; it ruined the few chances I could have taken to talk to Daryl.

The day after he fixed my windshield wipers, we were both at the diner waiting for our food. He took the place to stand right beside me. I noticed him giving me several looks, maybe hoping for me to start a conversation since he was terrible at it, but all I did was give me a simple yet friendly smile. Daryl just huffed and snatched his food away from the lady.

Yesterday we both were waiting in a long-ass line at the grocery store, but I was still freaking out about being compared to my mom that all I did was smile at him. Once again, Daryl was not pleased…

"Robin!" Jacob frowned, "You ignoring me just because I don't want you to talk to some redneck?"

"No, I'm ignoring you because you're an asshole." I hopped off the stool, "I got to go get ready for work."

I changed out of my pjs into some light faded jeans and into a blue tank top that said, 'if you can't be a unicorn, be a mermaid'. I put on some light make up, I avoided talking to him, but I still wanted to look good for him. Aren't I messed up in the head?

Never before was I worried about what a guy thought about how I looked, but with Daryl around I was always wondering if I smelt bad. Should I wear this shirt? What kind of message would it send to him? The still rational part of my brain knew that Daryl wasn't the type to read messages from women's clothing. It also told me to stop acting like a teenage girl.

Right now I was pulling into work, I looked over across the street, Daryl's trunk wasn't into of the garage in its normal spot. I guess I can't look forward to seeing what look he gives me today at the diner. Stalker-ish I know, but I liked seeing him. If only I could think of something to talk about when I see him, I had to think of something fast before Mickey starting ripping things off my car again.

Speaking of my car, I think Mickey jinxed it so made it mad by her brutal desecration. The past three days, it takes it forever to start. Maybe I could go over to Daryl and see what's happening. I finally had money to check it out, but I prayed it wasn't anything too expensive to fix. Apologize to him about how weird I've been acting around him. Too bad Daryl wasn't even at the shop.

Inside was Blair, my other coworker and new best friend. He was leaning on the checkout counter looking depressed which was odd. Everyone thinks goths was always depressed about something, but Blair rarely ever was, he was just like any other guy except he wore all black, as pale as a sheet, and painted his nails black. He was any girl's dream, he was tall and handsome with long black hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. His Christian Bale voice only made him hotter. But alas, Blair was gay. It's always the sweetest and the hottest that are gay.

"What's the matter, my love?" I asked. I always referred to him that way and he always called me his lovely little lark. That man knew how to make my heart swoon.

He looked up at me, "My faith in humanity has dwindled into nothing but embers that was once the flame of a great and mighty empire."

I looked at him confused, "You lost me there."

"Take a look." He pointed over to the lingerie and naughty costumes. Browsing amongst the shelves racks was an older man; I'd say in his late 60s and a girl who looked 16, of course she had to be older since Blair cards everyone who doesn't obviously look over 19.

I realized what he meant by his faith in humanity dying. I believe love doesn't have an age limit, as long as the person is legal, but it was still odd to see. It was even creepier when she called me Big Papa. Oh, that's just wrong! Why did older men always want to date girls old enough to be their daughters?

"When they walked in she was having a tantrum because she only got her two rings instead of three." Blair frowned.

"How dare he?" I said in mock anger.

"I know. The nerve." Blair smiled, "Anyways, you look very lovely today." He gave me a charming smile. There he goes again, making me swoon.

"Thank you." I smiled with a blush. Blair was always like this; whenever we came in he'd tell us how beautiful we looked. He brought Sunni her favorite flowers on her boyfriend. He could always read when we were upset and then did everything he could to cheer us up even if it was running to the store to get us chocolate. Why didn't straight men be like him?

"Are you trying to impress someone?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't need a man to make myself pretty." I smiled coyly. I was so lying and he could see it.

"Well, any guy that sees you is going to fall head over heels in love." Aw, Blair winning over my heart even more. Stop it, you handsome rogue.

"Why must you be so perfect Blair? It's illegal you know to be so perfect and so unattainable." I blushed.

"My dear, if I were a straight man, you'd be my forever girl." He wiggled his eyes brows.

"Oh, don't tease me." I laughed, "Any way, how's Jet? You too still talking?"

"No, he only wanted love for one night." Blair sighed.

"I'm sorry." I patted him on the back, "You'll find you a man, look at you, what man or woman could ever turn you down. You sweet and have the soul of a poet." I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, my little lark." Blair gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Same goes for you."

"Come on, Big Papa! You said you would buy me everything I wanted. And I want some crouch-less panties to go with my nipple piercings! Don't' you want your sexy little kitty girl to match?" The young girl screamed.

"There it goes, the rest of my faith in humanity dying before my eyes. I have none left." Blair said dramatically.

I looked away from the couple speaking baby to each other, "Mine too." The two forgot we were even in here, because Big Papa picked her up and started making out with her.

"Go Big Papa." I cheered silently.

"I can't take anymore." Blair groaned sickly, "Excuse me." He raised his voice slightly and cleared his throat stopping the mating ritual in front of us. They looked at the both of us unfazed, "You can't be doing that here."

"This is an adult store." The girl replied smartly.

"Yes, it is a store, not your bedroom." I replied back equally as smart.

They grumbled about rudeness and other things.

At that moment my phone started to ring. It was the hospital where Jacob worked. Why on earth would they be calling? I answered anyway, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Robin, Jacob's sister?" The woman on the line asked.

"This is she." I frowned; I thought Jacob would be on the phone.

"Your brother did not show up for his shift, is he alright?" She asked.

"Ummm…" It was all I could say. Jacob was a lot of things, but he was never late. Jacob was crazy punctual to everything. Oh God, panic filled me. A thousand images filled my head of Jacob hurt or dead.

"I don't know." I finally answered, "I'll check to see if he's at home." I hung up the phone.

"What going on?" Blair asked as I hurried to grab my keys and phone.

"Jacob didn't show up to work today." I said shakingly.

"What?" Blair jumped off his stool.

"I'm going to go check his place. I'll call if anything comes up." I heard him say ok before I dashed out of the store, almost knocking over Big Papa.

I sped all the way to his place. Thank God, there was no police there because I would not have pulled over. As soon as I pulled in, I didn't even turn my car off or close the door. I ran up the steps to his apartment, it took me a minute to put the key in the lock because I was shaking so bad, I threw open the door screaming, "Jacob!"

Not a second later, "Robin! Help!" I heard Jacob's frantic and slightly muffled voice coming from his bedroom. My stomach dropped when I heard the desperation. Without hesitation I read to his bedroom. I let out a loud gasp when I entered and saw my brother…

* * *

**A cliffhanger, already? Yupe, so what do you think's happened to Jacob? **


	5. The Fates

**Belt Loops of Love**

**Chapter 5: The Fates**

_Hey guys, if you want to see the OC in the story then check out my profile. _

_Thanks for the recent follows, favorites, and reviews. _

_Robin's POV_

* * *

I let out a gasp; I was not expecting that at all. I clamped my hands over my eyes, "Oh please, cover his junk!" I said to the three women gathered around my naked brother, who was tied down to the bed in an X shape.

"You the hell are you?" One woman screeched.

"I'm traumatized." I replied sickly.

"Robin help me!" Jacob muffledly pleaded.

"You're not one of his girlfriends, are you?" Another asked.

"I'm his sister." I replied, my hands still covered my eyes, "Have you covered his junk yet?"

I heard fabric move, "He's covered." I took my hand away from my eyes; sitting around my brother was three women. All very attractive women, I knew instantly that my brother fucked with the wrong women, literally. I couldn't blame them for getting back at him with a little humiliation as revenge, as long as they didn't hurt him.

Jacob didn't look at all hurt just scared and very humiliated. I couldn't hold back the laughter once I was him. Jacob was covered in three different colors of feathers; purple, red, and pink. He looked like he was jizzed on by a pixie; glitter was all over him and the bed. Insults were written in lipstick and marker on his chest, face, arms, and legs. _Man whore, slut, pervert, bastard, jerk, etc…._

"Wow, you really showed him." I laughed aloud, "What did he do you to?"

One answered, "He was dating all of us at the same time. The jerk didn't know we were all friends."

I nodded, "Well it's good that you are still friends and rallied together to teach him a lesson. Hopefully he's learned it."

"Robin!" Jacob looked at me shocked and offended.

"What? You deserved this! Maybe now you'll stop being a two-timing Jerkface Mcman-slut." I frowned at him.

"Oh that was good; we should have put it on him." One smiled, "But we've gotten our revenge." The all took a picture then headed out the door, but not before me all giving them a high-five. They handed me the keys to his cuffs before leaving. Maybe I could torture him a little bit more.

I took a picture of him much to his dismay. Just in case he decided to get my phone and delete it, I sent it to both my yahoo account and Gmail. I wanted this for years to come. I reached over and pulled out the gag, which was a pair of panties. I flung them across the room.

"I can't believe you took their side." He glared at me.

"Well you're a cheater and you deserved it." I smiled sweetly, "By the way, they told me that they didn't have any keys to the handcuffs."

Jacob's face went white as a white, "But don't worry, I called Daryl and he said he'd be happy to get you free."

Now he got paler, if that was possible, "Please Robin, don't…"

"Well you want to get free don't you?" Oh, God, I was loving this. I'm so cruel.

"Please Robin…" His voice took on a panicky tone. I wanted to laugh so bad right now. I doubt I could hold it in much longer. The face he was making just killed me. I broke down laughing so hard it hurt my side.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Robin!" Jacob growled.

I hiccuped from laughter, "Yes, Jacob, yes it is!" I stood up and controlled my laughter…barely.

I held up the keys and jiggled them, "I won't have to call Daryl."

Oh if looks could kill, I'd be dead in the ground ten times over. Jacob looked downright murderous. It's hard to be afraid and worried when the man had slut and a pair of cartoon balls on his forehead.

"Get me out of these fucking things right now so I can kill you!" He snarled.

"If you're going to act that way, I'll just leave you here." I smirked evilly, "Don't worry I'd leave a phone in reaching distance so you could call the cops." Take that for comparing me to my mom.

"Stop being a bitch, Robin." Jacob trashed around on the bed.

"Stop being a Captain Dickhead." I retorted uncuffing his feet. I went up and uncuffed his hands. Jacob jerked up into sitting position and grabbed a pair of his boxers sliding them on. Good, I didn't want to see his junk again.

"You know what after that stunt; you can get your shit and leave." Jacob snapped.

"Stunt? I played a little prank because you've been a dick to me."

"A dick? I don't know why I did to deserve this? I took you in after Jeff kicked you out. I've been helping you out and you pull this shit!?"

"I didn't pour glitter and feathers all over you. I didn't write insults all over you! This was because you are an asshole. All I did was play a little prank. Maybe if you hadn't been so mean to me because I liked a guy." I yelled. The humor because of the situation was gone.

"This is because you liked a guy. You are just like our mom; you're willing to push me away just because I don't like him!" Jacob yelled.

I was so mad, I wanted to hit him, "I would never push you away, Jeff wanted me to stop talking to you, but I never did. And by the way, how's that glass house holding up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excusing me of being like our mom, but you're just like your dad. You can't stay with one girl, you run away at the first sign of commitment. You're just like him." I yelled in his face, "I've never avoided you or ignored you when I dated Jeff, just like _she _would. My world doesn't revolve around any man. I would never ignore a child and let him get killed because I'm too busy flirting with my boyfriend, just like _she_ would."

I was on a roll with my rant; tears were rolling down my face as I screamed at my brother, "You are just like them both. Always willing to play the victim and running away from feeling for a person. You ran away when I needed you must, just like you always do."

Jacob was too stunned to say anything back, he stood there opening and closing his mouth, but no words came out. I rushed off from him. I gathered most of my things, I couldn't grab everything or I wouldn't be able to make it back to work. I would just have to wait until later or when I had my own place. I didn't know where I was going to stay now, but I'd think of something.

I was crying while driving, getting angry always made me emotional. It was pathetic, I know. I'm just glad I didn't start sobbing uncontrollably while yelling Jacob's head off. It started to rain as I drove, but I didn't even notice. The worst part of my day happened; when my car started to stall while driving until eventually I had to pull over.

Over and over I tried to start my car again but nothing. I smacked the steering wheel repeatedly. I grabbed it and had a jerking fit while screaming, "FUCK MY LIFE!"

In the midst of screaming and weird jerking, that could be mistaken as a seizure; I got the crap frightened out of me when someone knocked on my window. I let out a very girly squeal and turned to see a soaked Daryl standing right outside my window.

I could hear him through the window and over the storm, "Why the hell you doing, girl?"

* * *

_Daryl's POV_

Damn that girl and her stupid ability to always get on my mind. She always finds a way to be on my mind since the day I first saw her that day on the elevator. Something about her was familiar, but I didn't know why or how. She didn't look like someone Merle slept with, though he'd fuck anything with a skirt. I knew one thing for sure, as soon as I saw her, I knew she was fine as hell. I didn't like how that I thought that right after seeing her.

I snuck glances at her while he waited for the bitch at the desk to tell me where Merle was. She was shorter than me with nice handful sized boobs and an ass that I wouldn't mind getting a hold of. She had dark brown eyes, and the weird thing was-she had purple hair…and I liked it. Well, it was dark; it looked black until the light shone through it, but it suited her.

I felt awkward when we got in the elevator together, I wanted to make some conversation with her, but I didn't know what on earth to say to her. I wasn't good at talking, listening I didn't mind. When the elevator jerked to a stop, she fell on me. I pushed her away, because I felt weird that I liked her being so close. She was a big chicken and I talked to her. It felt nice to be useful and needed.

I thought about her the few weeks after. I wished I wasn't such a pussy and got her number, but then again she might have just laughed in my face and told me to get lost. I didn't want to take that chance.

I wasn't expecting to see her again in the diner. I didn't like how excited I felt when I saw her; I didn't like people that fast. Hell, I didn't even like people. I kept them away so they wouldn't stab me in the back. I don't think I could take it if she betrayed me.

I was a dick to her on purpose. I didn't want her getting too close. I wasn't expecting half-scratch that-I wasn't expecting anything that came out of her mouth. That girl really was weird but I kind of liked it. I always wanted to know what she would say next, but after our weird fight in the diner, I doubt she would say another word to me.

Then I saw her at the grocery store, I was expecting her to ignore me but she talked to me anyway; her face was red the whole time. I offered to fix her damn windshield wipers for free. I made a deal with her to clean up the place in exchange, but I felt her just being around with her happy, weird energy was payment enough. I struck gold when she offered to pay us both food and ate with me. All we talked about was food, but it was nice and I didn't feel awkward talking about it.

I took a picture from her car. It was a little picture of her and a little boy smiling like they were having a good time. I could feel myself smiling every time I looked at the picture. I still didn't know why I took it and I felt guilty about it, but I still didn't do anything about it.

The next week, she hardly spoke to me. Just smiled. I wondered what I did or worse what she heard about me. Someone could have told her about my family and she decided she didn't want to have anything to deal with me anymore. There had to hope though, she didn't look at me like I was scum, she still gave me a warm-slightly awkward-smile.

I was thinking about her on the way to work. Maybe I would see her today, maybe not. I told myself I was going to talk to her today and ask her what the hell her problem was. Why was she avoiding me? Maybe see another way we could spend time with her again. I didn't know how. Huh maybe I could snap something off her car and charge her with cleaning again, but I'd have to find something for her to clean. The break room was still clean, I threatened the guys not to destroy it again and my office was still in good condition, not that it ever gets messy. I like my shit to be clean, even if I don't look it.

Driving down the road in the rain, I see a car pulled off to the side and strangely it's moving back and forth. The closer I got the more I recognized it, it was her car. What the hell was she doing? I pulled off behind her and got out not minding the rain. She was in the car yelling at the top of her lungs while she was jerking around in her seat. I knocked on her window making her scream in surprise, I held in my laugh hearing her squeal like that.

"What the hell you doing, girl?" I asked.

She stared at me for a moment in shock her mouth gaping like a fish out of water until, "My life sucks." She pouted, "I think the universe is trying to tell me that it hates me."

"Don't take it personally; the universe is just a bitch." I mumbled. _You ain't the only one with an unlucky life. _I thought bitterly.

"What happened to your car?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just started stalling and I've had problems starting it lately." She frowned.

I shook my head while rolling my eyes, "I can hook it up to my car and I'll take it over to the shop. Go on and hop into my truck." I jutted my thumb to my truck. We both got in. I pulled my truck to the front of hers and using a chain hooked her car up, and then pulled off the side of the road.

I heard her sniffle and shiver a bit. She wiped out her face, it looked really red. She must have been crying. Who would make her cry? Thinking about some bastard making her cry pissed me off; I wanted to find whoever it was and beat the shit out of them.

_Stop thinking like that, she don't need you to do that and you shouldn't feel that way about her. She don't like you and she never will. So get it out of your mind. Heck, she's probably using you for free car service._

"Thanks Daryl, for stopping by the road." She spoke up.

"Anybody would have done it." I dismissed her, it wasn't anything special.

"Not many these days." She mumbled, "So really thank you."

I shrugged, "Whatever." I glanced quickly between her and the road.

"I'm sorry, by the way, about not talking to you this past week. I've had a lot on my mind because of drama with the big bro."

I nodded at that simply, but inside I was happy that she wasn't just avoiding me. Then again, she could be just making an excuse.

"How have you been doing?" She asked.

I shrugged again, "Nothing. Wake up, go to work, come home; that's my everyday life."

She nodded, "Sounds like fun." It was really quiet until we reached the shop. Joe, Bobby, and Sam gave me the strangest looks when we pulled in and when she hopped out of my vehicle. I didn't mind the strange looks; I didn't like it when they started eyeing her.

"Hey." I tapped her shoulder, "Go wait in my office. I'll get you when I found what's wrong."

Robin nodded. I now noticed how soaked she was and that she was shivering. I reached in my truck and grabbed a long-sleeved plaid shirt that I rarely wore, "Here wear this. It-It'll keep ya warm." She smiled and put it on, "Thanks."

When she disappeared in my office, the guys quit what they were doing and walked over to me.

"Damn, boss." Bobby whistled while looking in the direction of my office.

"Got an ass on that one. You could bounce a dime off of it." Sam smirked.

"Why didn't you tell us you had that fine thing?" Joe asked.

"She ain't my girl." I growled, lifting the hood of her car. I hoped they would just leave it alone, but no luck.

"So she ain't your girl, you think she's taken?" Joe asked.

Sam scoffed, "No girl is going want your ugly mug. She needs a real man that can take care of her and her needs. Not some dumb fuck of a mechanic."

Bobby laughed, "And you can do that? You're just another dumb fuck of a mechanic with an even uglier mug."

I felt a stab of pain; it was like that was directed at me too, "Get your lazy asses back to work!" I ordered. The guys took off back to working. I tried not to think about what they said. Why the heck did I care? I didn't like her like that and I didn't care about what she thought about me for sure.

I searched angrily for the problem only to find out that it was the transmission. It ran out of fuel and lubrication a long time ago and just gave out. She should have went and got it checked out a long time ago but didn't. Surely her check engine light came on and told her. She probably didn't know shit about cars and just ignored it.

After I closed the hood, I went back into the office where she was waiting only to find Sam flirting with her. By the look on her face, she wasn't enjoying it, but still tried to be nice about it. She saw me walk in and gave me a look pleading for help.

"What the hell you doing in here, Sam?!" I asked making him jump, "Don't you have work to get to?"

"Sorry, Daryl." Sam ran out with his tail between his legs.

Robin gave me a smile, "Thanks about that."

"What he want?" I asked trying to sound like I really didn't care.

"He wanted me to go to some barbecue this weekend." She answered spinning slightly in my chair.

"Oh." I nodded. _Maybe you should ask her to go with you..._

"Yea, so you going to it?" She asked.

"Nah, I'll probably just stay at home." I shrugged.

"Oh, I would have went if I thought you were going." She said quietly.

"Um..." Was she suggesting? "Well I figured out your problem?" Her head jerked up; her eyebrows narrowed.

"It's your transmission." I answered. Immediately the tension left her face, what was she freaking out about?

"What, my check engine light never came on! If I'd known I would have had it fixed." She covered her face with her hands, "Then again, Jeff might have broken the light, he always liked pretending he was a mechanic. He always told me that he looked after the car."

"Who's Jeff?" I asked acting aloof. I didn't want her to know how much I craved the information.

"He was my ex." She answered sourly, "Well I'll have to think of someway to get to work. Wow, just when I think my luck can't get worse. First my brother kicks me out then I lose my car."

I couldn't help but laugh aloud, "Your luck does suck."

She looked up with a glare that quickly turned into a smirk, "I know right."

I leaned against the doorway, "So what you going to do about it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know but I'll figure it out. I might have to stay at the homeless shelter or half way homes and walk to work until I can think of something better." She acted like being homeless wasn't a big deal to her. It made me wonder if she ever had to be homeless before.

I let out a sigh, "I know a place, I can help get you a car."

She let out a laugh, "I can't afford a car."

"Don't worry about it ok. We can work out a deal." I said.

"A deal? Like a payment plan?" She questioned.

"Ah..yea, sure." I had an idea, but if Merle found out he'd beat my ass.

* * *

_Robin's POV_

"Do we have to stop here first?" Daryl complained.

"Yes, I have to make sure, it's ok with Blair first. He is the manager under Mickey." I explained again.

He sighed, "Alright." He got out of the truck with me.

I looked back to him in shock, "Are you going in too?"

"Yea, I want to make sure you don't take forever talking." He grunted.

I rolled my eyes and went inside, Blair was still leaning against the counter, but he looked in a better mood than when I arrived the first time.

"Hey, what happened?" He stood up straight when he saw me. He also checked Daryl out. Poor Daryl was blushing so bad from being in here to notice he was being admired. The way he looked at most of the products was like they were torture devices.

"Some chicks got revenge on Jacob for being a two-timing jerk. Or should I say three-timing." I explained, "But he's fine. He kicked me out, but everything's fine."

"Asshole! Why'd he kick you out?" Blair scowled.

"I may or may not have taken a picture of him while he was tied down." I smiled wickedly.

I heard Daryl chuckle behind me. Blair threw back his head and laughed, "My dear lark, you are the goddess of discord."

"Me?" I pointed at my self and said in a squeaky innocent voice, "Never!"

That only made Blair laugh harder, "You are so lovely when you're being evil. Be still my beating heart." He looked around me, "So who's this?"

I could see the glint in Blair's eyes. It wasn't his normal type, he liked goth guys and surfer guys-strange I know, but who in the right mind to say no to that sexy beast.

"This is Daryl." I introduced. Blair gave him a charming smile whereas Daryl gave him a stiff nod. I noticed right away how tense he was, the look he was giving Blair was down right hateful. Blair didn't seem to notice.

"So Blair, on the way here, my car died."

"If I didn't know any better, I think the Fates hate you." Blair smirked.

"The feeling is mutual." I rolled my eyes, "Well Daryl knows a guy that can help me out, but I have to go see him today, so..." I left off. I hated asking Blair, I don't like asking favors like this. I still felt weird about Daryl helping me get a new car.

"Say no more, my love. I've got it covered." Blair winked, "And you can just stay at my place."

I deadpanned, I wasn't expecting that, "No, Blair. I can't ask you of that."

Blair brushed me off with a hand, "You're not asking me. I'm telling you. Morgan's moving out to be with her girlfriend so space isn't an issue."

I smiled, I honestly felt like crying now, "You'll really let me move in?"

Blair reached over grabbing my hand, "Robin...?"

"Yes?"

"Will you honor me into being my roommate?" He asked so seriously.

I wanted to laugh but I nodded, "Oh yes." I pretended to be crying hysterically.

"It looks like the Fates might like you after all." Blair said.

"I guess they might. That means I owe them one heck of an apology."

I heard Daryl clear his throat, "That's nice and all, but do ya want the damn car?" His voice was gruff and strained.

"I'm coming." I sighed, "See you tonight, Blair." I winked suggestively.

He winked back, "I'll be waiting with bated breath."

I blushed playfully, "Oh my!"

"Hurry the fuck up or I'm leaving you!" Daryl snapped, he was already heading out the store.

I waved goodbye to Blair and hurried after Daryl. I managed to hop into the car as Daryl started his truck. I don't know if he'd actually leave me, but I didn't want to chance it.

The whole ride was awkward and silent. Daryl gripped the steering wheel hard and his jaw was clenched the entire time. He sped and turned sharply making me smack my head against the window. I didn't say anything about it, I didn't want him to explode. Finally we moved into a poorly graveled road next to a double wide trailer surrounding my cars and car parts.

"Wait right here." Daryl ordered tersely. He took a zip-lock bag filled with medicine bottles out of his glove compartment.

"OK." I nodded confused. What was the bottles of pills?

Daryl got out of the car and went to the door of the trailer and knocked. A second later, it opened by a middle-aged man. They talked and Daryl handed him the bag of pills. The man nodded and they shook hands. Daryl looked over to me and waved for me to come over.

I ran over to the steps, "Hello." I put on my sweet polite voice.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Robin." I shook hands with the man.

"This is David, he takes old busted cars and fixes them up then sales them." Daryl explained.

"So you're going to sale me a car?" I asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded with a grin.

"How much?" I asked.

"Daryl already paid for it." David said satisfied.

I looked down at the hand clutching the bag of pills, "That's it?"

David nodded, "That's it. You can have the pick of any of the cars on the right. The ones on the left still need work on them."

I looked over to the right, they were over a dozen cars to choose from, but I couldn't really feel excited. I didn't like to be just handed something as big as a car. I felt like there had to be a catch somewhere. Also this was too much good luck happening to me in one day, I was waiting for something bad to happen.

"Um...ok." I said extremely confused. I walked away from the porch to the rows of vehicles. I could hear Daryl walking behind me.

"Whatcha thinking about getting?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't really think about getting a car right now, I'm shell-shocked." I mumbled.

"What they hell does that mean?" He sounded very offended.

"I mean, good stuff like this doesn't happen to me. I'm not used to be giving stuff, I'm used to working my ass off. I'm waiting for the bad luck." I explained, "And I'm trying not to seem so happy about it, in case the Fates really do hate me."

"What are you talking about? What's the 'fates'?" He asked annoyed.

I smiled at his frustration, it was actually really cute, "The Fates are three goddesses in Greek Mythology. They were in charge of making people's destinies and cutting the thread of life. When they cut your thread, you die. Well the Fates loved making people's life hell. So I like to assume they hate me."

Daryl stared at me again with that same 'you're really stupid' look, "Do you question everything?"

"No, not everything. Just almost everything. Especially good luck and I'm also very inquisitive by nature." I said, "Why don't you?"

He shrugged then changed the subject, "If you're going to pick a car here, I'd go with that grey 2006 Chevy Impala. It will get good gas mileage" Daryl opened the door, "It only has 27, 000 miles on it."

"So this would be the smart buy?" I asked leaning on it next to Daryl.

"Let me check under the hood." After checking, he gave me a nod, "Get this one."

"Okie Dokie." I smiled at my new baby. If only it was a black '67 Impala, my dream car. I was starting to feel a little better about the trade, though I was curious about the bottles. Of course they were drugs, but was Daryl a drug dealer? I looked up to Daryl being handed the keys. He didn't seem like a shady drug dealer. I shouldn't question it. Maybe the Fates are deciding they like me now.

* * *

**Hey guys, I would have had this chapter up yesterday, but after I finished writing it. I hated the ending so I rewrote it from Daryl and Robin fighting to Daryl helping her get a new car. Tell me what's your favorite part? **

**'Til Next Time, I love ya faces. ^_^**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I've got some really bad news. My computer died. My hard drive crashed erasing everything including the newest chapters I was about to put up. I was so close to putting up a new chapter of What Doesn't Kill you and Belt Loops. But right when I was getting in the groove, my computer decided it hated the world and bit the dust. **

**The good news is I have another computer that is very old but I can still try to post something-granted a short something-but something none the less. The other good news is that I should be getting a new computer within two weeks. Hopefully sooner. **

**Please be patient. I'll try and post as much as possible. I still love you guys' faces. ^_^**

**~masquerade04**


End file.
